


Open Wide

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Edging, F/M, Gags, Incest, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sibling Incest, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Nothing delights Wanda more than having her brother at her mercy, unable to run away and taking only what she gives him.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Talk Dirty To Me [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write this ship more. *rubs hands together* All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Wanda knows that she is powerful, that she is someone to be feared because of it. However, none of that matters to her, can’t hold a candle to the rush she feels when Pietro is on the ground beneath her boot. He’s a pretty sight: on his back, gag in his mouth and wrists cuffed to the bard keeping him open with his erect cock on display. She keeps him there with her foot on his chest and looks down at him with a smirk. “You look so cute beneath me,” she sighs, tilting her head to the side. “Almost cute enough to let you cum.” He lets out a muffled whine and tries to arch up against her pressure, predictably getting nowhere. She grins down at him and takes pity, removing her foot. She shrugs her coat off as he attempts to roll onto his stomach with little grunts. She clicks her tongue and shakes her head. “Now now, brother. You know better.” She uses her powers to float him over and onto the bed, then sits next to him.

He looks up at her with desperation as she trails her fingers down his chest, stopping at the base of his shaft to tease the wiry curls surrounding it. He tries to buck his hips again, get some sensation against his straining cock. All he gets for his efforts is a look of disapproval and her fingers going past where he needs them the most. He whines against the gag, trying to beg but only letting out muffled sounds of discontent. She finally, _finally_ , wraps her hand around his cock and gives a loose stroke of his shaft. He practically yelps as his hips buck in search of more, always for _more_. The teasing, the slowness, is always so painful for him. He’s so used to going whatever pace he wants, going as fast as he wants without any barriers. She relishes in the torture, and he finds it almost unbearable.

Suddenly she tightens her grip, stroking at the pace that he’s used to when he’s getting himself off. He writhes from it, head pressing back into the bed with his eyes shut tight as his toes curl. His moans and whines raise in pitch and volume, hips bucking wildly into her grip. Just as suddenly as it was given, it’s pulled away; he’s reeling, sobbing in protest as his cock bobs between his legs. His eyes burn with tears as he looks up at her pleadingly and comes down from his near orgasm. She coos softly and runs her fingers through his hair. “It’s okay, _frate_. Soon.” Pietro closes his eyes again and does his best just to _breathe_.

She does it a few more times, though it feels like one giant tease to him. By the next rest period he’s drooling on himself, aware of nothing but the intensity of everything around him, every breath, every touch. He feels like a live wire, like everything is too much but still not enough for him, never enough for him. He’s vaguely aware that he’s letting out little hiccupping sobs, that his sister is looking down at him with amusement in her lust-darkened eyes. The next time she wraps her hand around his cock is almost painful, has him wailing and unsure if he’s bucking into or away from the touch. She kisses his forehead as she strokes his cock, the slick sounds of her skin against his dripping cock reaching his ears over the roaring of his blood.

“Such a good boy for me, Pietro.” He sobs as she lets him cum, hips bucking wildly as he covers his chest and belly and nearly whites out with the force of it. “That’s it.” He whimpers softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Used to be part of a bingo, but you know how mental health goes. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
